


Under the Stars

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: It's late at night; the stars are out, and Noya is feeling spontaneous.Written for SASO '17





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: nishinoya in the grass with a ring

The summer night is warm and alive, perfect for being outside. Noya and Ryuu, unable to sleep and buzzing with energy, run from their apartment to the park down the street. It’s empty, and there’s no one to judge them as they race each other to the top of the jungle gym or jump off the swings at their peak or go down the slide backwards.

“Catch me!” Noya calls from the top of the jungle gym. Ryuu beams up at him, arms open wide. Noya flings himself down, crashing into Ryuu’s chest and bringing them both to the ground, where they lie in the sand, laughing into each other’s shoulders.

Noya kisses Ryuu quickly and scrambles up, offering him a hand. In the late-night dark, they walk to the river bank, their hands still linked and swinging between them. On the way, they talk about their plans for the next day, about a dream Noya had, about a new barbecue place Ryuu wants to try.

At the river bank, they flop down on the grass and lie for a minute in silence, listening to the sounds of cicadas and running water. It’s cooler by the river, and Noya shuffles around to place his head on Ryuu’s stomach, pulling his arm over to rest heavy and warm on his chest.

“Do you think we’ll ever get attacked by aliens?” he asks, looking up at the stars. Ryuu snorts.

“Maybe,” he says. “You gonna fight them if they do attack?”

“You bet! Earth Defense Force, remember?” Noya punches the air. “Pow! Pow!” Ryuu laughs, and Noya’s head bounces with the sound. He laughs, too, making laser noises as he plays out his battle with invading alien forces.

“You would be so cool, fighting aliens,” Ryuu sighs, patting Noya’s side.

“I’d need you with me, Ryuu!” Noya replies, turning his head to rub his cheek against his stomach. “You don’t let things get you down; good morale is important during alien invasions!”

Ryuu doesn’t say anything, but Noya feels the slight hitch in his breath. He’s probably making that silly face he gets whenever Noya compliments him. Sometimes, Noya says something nice just to see that face. For the moment, though, he’s too comfortable to crane his head and look, so he just imagines it. He strokes Ryuu’s arm where it lay on his chest.

Ryuu shifts, and suddenly a handful of grass sprinkles down onto Noya’s face and chest.

“Happy birthday,” Ryuu snickers, as Noya wrinkles his nose and spits out a piece of grass. Noya tries to get up and retaliate, but Ryuu holds him down with his arm, leaving him without proper leverage as he tears up another handful of grass and drops it onto Noya. Noya struggles for a bit longer, mostly for show, before relaxing back with a sigh.

“I’m going to wake you up so early tomorrow,” he promises.

“Ok.”

They lapse back into silence. Back in high school, there hadn’t been much silence between them, one or the other always talking about something. Noya still prefers talking, but in moments like this, the stars above them and the warm summer air and the gentle sound of the river, the quiet isn’t so bad. He picks up a piece of grass and idly winds it around his fingers. An idea forms in his mind, something big and ridiculous, and he’s always liked those ideas the best.

He takes Ryuu’s hand and sits it on his chest. Carefully, he twists a stalk of grass around Ryuu’s ring finger, around and around, and tucks in the ends so it stays. A ring.

“Hey, Ryuu,” he says. “Wanna get married?”

Ryuu stiffens, and Noya can feel his chest rise as he sucks in air.

“Sure,” he replies, his voice a little high and too casual. “Right now?”

“I’m serious, Ryuu.” Noya turns over so he can look Ryuu in the face. “I wanna if you do. We don’t have to do it now, but don’t you think it would be good?”

Ryuu’s eyes are bright, and his mouth thins and wobbles. He brings his hands up to cover his face and catches a glimpse of the grass ring wound about his finger. He looks at it, squinting a little in the low light.

“Yeah,” he says, finally, his voice rough. He smiles. “I do.”


End file.
